The Boy Next Door
by FallingInTheOcean
Summary: Roxas has Pyrophobia, Axel has Pyromania. Throw in Sora nd Riku and a few misadventures and what do you get?
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Head bang-gone-bad

DISCLAIMER!!: Kingdom Hearts is not mine! Therefore, neither are the characters!

.:YAOI WARNING:. BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't read! I don't want any flamers thank you! For all the rest of ya, enjoy! FallingInTheOcean

Roxas' P.o.V.

Loud bangs were heard from the wall of the apartment next door. Roxas sighed and reluctantly turned off the loud music he'd been blaring. "Hmph!" He said as he put of his headphones to his ipod and started head banging once more. With his eyes closed. He tripped and fell on a lamp, shattering the glass lampshade into pieces, which in turn, scattered all over his black and white checkered kitchen floor. He stood up to inspect the damage. "Ah fuck!" He yelled as he hopped onto the glass-free living room carpet and plopped down. He pulled is foot in close to his body and looked to see crimson blood coming out of a spot where a fairly large piece of glass had pierced through his foot. He cringed at the sight, and whimpered slightly as he pulled out the glass. He quickly hopped around his apartment, finally reaching his bathroom. He turned on the bathtub and stuck his leg in, letting the warm water pour over the wound. He winced slightly as he could feel the water pour into the wound. After it'd stopped bleeding so much, he turned the water off and inspected the cut. "Oh damn…" He half-whispered half-thought as he found that it had plunged pretty far into his foot. He wrapped his foot in an old towel, and searched through his medicine cabinet. "Hmmm, why do I always have the SAME size of Band-Aids? Where's the fuckin' gauze?" He said. He finally spotted the box, and plucked it from the pile, only to find the box empty. "Doesn't anybody ever throw anything away?" He said, knowing full well that he was the only one that lived there. "Well NOW what?" He thought out loud. "I i could /i go to my neighbor's and see if he's got any. I doubt he'd even let me in though." After a few minutes, he came to a realization that that was the only thing he could come up with. He sighed and began to hobble over to his door. "I hope he's not mad for me being so loud all the time…"

Axel's P.o.V.

The tall redhead smirked and shook his head slightly. "That kid's gonna get evicted if he keeps this up. I'm surprised the landlord hasn't said anything yet." He said to himself as he resumed his spot on the couch. He sighed and picked up the book he'd been reading, ((ZOMG Axel reads?!)) which was a classic " i Freak the Mighty /i " He'd just gotten to the end, and his eyes started to well up. He rubbed them, as if someone would see him crying over a child's book. His eyes got pink from the rubbing, and he sat the book down after he'd finished the last page. He put it on the coffee table and walked over to the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen. He reached down below and pulled out an un-opened bottle of vodka. He un-corked it, and poured some into a shot glass. He sat down and drank it. "Mmmm…" He sighed. i It's been a while since I've done that eh? /i He thought and sat the shot glass down. He put the cap back on the bottle. He flopped down on the couch and flicked the TV on. But right when he'd gotten comfortable… a knock came from his door. "Argghh… who the hell could that be?" He grumbled under his breath. He walked over to his door and swung it open. A boy was standing in front of him, on one foot, propped up against the door frame. Upon closer inpection, he could see a pained expression on the boys- no, he was older, i late teens maybe. /i face. "Uhmm… can I help you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the stranger at his door. The blonde teen blushed slightly and looked up to meet his ocean-blue eyes meat Axel's piercing green ones.

"I live next door to you." He said, quietly. Axel raised an eyebrow at finding this out.

"So you're the loud one eh?" He smirked. The blonde glared at him from behind his golden bangs.

"My name's Roxas." He snapped, then winced when he tried to put his foot down on the ground.

"What's wrong with yer foot?" Axel asked, noticing there was a crimson-tinted towel wrapped around Roxas' foot.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you had some gauze I could barrow? I'm out and I-"

"Sure." Axel stopped him. "Come in." He said, going to his bathroom and getting his First-Aide box.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two: **

**DISCLAIMER: Characters NOT MINE! They belong to Disney and Square Enix! **

**Warning! YAOI! BoyxBoy.**

**Roxas' P.o.V.**

**I walked out of my apartment, expecting to get yelled at by some old man, about how my music is WAY too loud. Well, I couldn't disagree with him, it was way too loud to be playing in an apartment building, but I just can't stand the quietness of being alone all the time. So I walked slowly into almost certain death. I knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. After a minute or two, I decided to give up hope, but then the door swung open. A tall, skinny, very… curvy redheaded man opened the door. i Wow, so this is him? /i I thought, looking the man over, deciding he was in his early twenties at the oldest. Funny thing is, he actually let me in! I walked in, the first thing I noticed was, the air in his apartment smelled odd. Not a bad odd, but just… odd. I looked around, and noticed several candles, and a couple of incense sticks decorating the place. He left me standing there, when he went to go get the gauze. I decided to look around. His apartment's layout was similar to mine, it opened up into a living room, and next to that, a kitchen, Only the man's was cut off by a bar, that was in between the living room and the kitchen, like a room divider. I noticed a bottle of Vodka and a shot glass sitting out on it. i So I guess I caught him at a bad time? /i I thought. At the bar, there were a couple of stools painted with flames, and so was his fridge… and a lamp. "Wow, this place looks like it's on fire…" I thought out loud. **

"**Why thank you." A voice came from behind me. **

"**OhmyGod!" I jumped, I'd totally forgot he'd gone. The man chuckled and shook his head. "How long have you been standing there?!" I asked, still shocked by the redhead's sudden appearance. **

"**Just got in here, I swear." He said, putting his hands up defensively. "Sit." He said, pointing to his couch. I walked over, and sat down on the couch, which wasn't very soft, I soon found out. It was kinda comfy though in its own weird kind of way. **

"**What's your name anyway?" I said, as I took off the towel, to expose the puncture mark on my foot. I winced a little. **

"**Name's Axel, got it memorized?" He said, smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes. i What, is he a weirdo or something? Betting just make sure… /i **

"**And, Axel, how old are you?" I asked, wanting to make sure I wasn't in some rapists' house or something. No, that would be bad. **

"**Twenty three." He said, smirk still in place. "What about you, sort stuff?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again. i Geeze, I've been doing that a lot today! /i "My name's Roxas. And I'm not that i that /i short!" I said. **

"**Whoa there Roxas! No need to take so much offense in it!" He said, putting his hands up again. He smirked before taking out some gauze, peroxide, and cotton balls and sat them on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. **

"**You know, I only needed some gauze. You don't have to do all that for me, I'm not a baby." I said, watching him put some peroxide on a cotton ball. He shrugged.**

"**Yeah, but it needs cleaned anyway, we don't want it to get infected now do we?" He said, and wiped the cut on the sole of my foot. I winced at the sting from the peroxide. "Sorry, it stings don' it?" He blew on my foot, to make the peroxide dry faster. "Agh stop!" I said, giggling. **

"**Ahh so Roxy's ticklish eh?" He said, raising an eyebrow, smirk still in place. **

**Axel's P.o.V.**

**He was just too cute, I had to let him in. Besides, I couldn't just leave him out there like that. What kind of a neighbor would I be? I shut the door after he walked in and went to my bathroom in search for my first aid kit I'd bought after burning myself a few times on the stove, candles… everything else that's hot. After a couple of minutes of rummaging through my cabinet, I finally found the white and red box. I pulled it out and checked the supplies. i Everything seems to be here /i I thought as I walked back out to the spot I'd left the blondie. I found him, and scared him by saying something. I led him back over to my couch, and found out his name was Roxas, and that he doesn't like being called short. I'll have to take mental note of that. I wiped off the bad cut on his foot, and blew it off, earning giggles from him. **

"**I am NOT ticklish! And don't call me Roxy either!" He said. I blew harder, and he giggled more.**

"**Really? Because It appears that you are." I said before I put some Neosporin on the cut and wrapped gauze tightly around his foot. After a moment of silence, I had to say something. "So how old are you?" I asked, trying to make conversation.**

"**Why should I tell you?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me.**

"**Well, I told you didn't I?" I said, matching his expression. He sighed and rolled his eyes. **

"**I'm nineteen." He finally said.**

"**And you live alone?" I said, a bit shocked. i I didn't start living on my own until I was twenty one. How can this kid live like that? /i I thought. **

"**Yeah, I do." He replied simply. I was about to ask why, but stopped myself, I just met te guy, so I wasn't sure if I wanted to push him unto telling me something he didn't want to, yet. **

"**So you're going to college?" I asked, changing the subject. **

"**I'm gonna start college in a couple months." He said. i Well that makes sense, it's May after all. Classes start in August. /i **

"**Ahh that's cool. Any clue what you wanna major in?" **

"**Art. You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"**

"**Yep, I do. I'm a rather curious person."**

"**Great. But what about you? What are you majored in?" He asked.**

"**Me? I'm majored in journalism." I replied without a second thought. I do love to write. I'm not too bad at it either. **

"**Well that explains your inquisitiveness." He said, shaking his head slightly. **

"**Mhmm, I suppose it does." I said, taping the gauze so it doesn't come off. "There, all done." I said, standing up and putting the supplies back in the box. I stood up and offered a hand to Roxas. He took it reluctantly and stood up. "Can you walk? Or do you need help?" I asked, looking down at my doctoring job. **

"**I'll be okay I think." He said and stepped down on his foot. He winced slightly, but continued to limp over to the door. "Thanks." He said over his shoulder as he hobbled his way over to the door. **

"**Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Just tell me if you need anything kay?" I said, watching him walk over to his apartment door. He nodded before walking in. i Poor kid, has to live all by himself like that. /i I thought, before closing my door and putting my First Aide kit away. **


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three- Light's out.

Axel's P.o.V.

I really did want to help him get back to him apartment. That cut looked pretty bad. He seemed like the little independent one though. But being on your own with no family to help you out with chores, or cooking, or ANYTHING must be hard. I mean, I'm only a few years older than him, but when I first moved out, at least my mom called me… if not too often. i Oh well, he knows where to find me if he needs anything. /i I thought, cleaning up my bar and putting the med box away. I plopped myself in front of the TV, and soon dozed off while watching some cooking show?

What was that smell? It smelled like… chicken? Yes, chicken parmesan from where? I looked down. I was in an apron, cooking. Since when do I cook such a good meal just for myself? Well, at this point I was carrying this fantastic meal to the table, but it was dark. No, there were candles. I had a smirk on my face, not something unusual. I sat the food down on the table and looked up to see… Roxas?! How'd he get in here? My face grew red as he got closer, and closer, and finally kissed my forehead.

I shot up, looking around my dark room. I groaned "What a weird dream." I said aloud. I glanced around my room. It was dark, the TV was off, I was covered up with a soft quilt that… wasn't mine? And a lot of my candles were lit, filling the room with tons of different aromas. I looked around. "Hello?" I said, looking around the room in search for the intruder.

"Axel dear, are you awake?" A woman's voice came from across the room. I nearly fell off the couch.

"Wha-?" I started to say as an older redheaded woman's face came into view by the candle light she brought with her. "Ma! What are you doing here? You scared the crap outa me!" I whined, throwing off the covers and standing up.

"The power in your building's off. A fuse blew or something so now everybody's in the dark. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. By the way, what i exactly /i were you dreaming about?" She asked giggling. I followed her eyes down, and realized I had a rather big "problem". I quickly grabbed the quilt I'd discarded and covered up.

"Maaa! I groaned, I could feel my face burning. She just giggled more.

"Aww, it's not like I've never seen one before. She said, rolling her eyes. Which only made me blush harder. I swear, this woman was the only one that could make me do that.

"Mother! That is something NO child should ever have to hear from their parents!" I said. She chuckled.

"I had to go through it too. Your turn." She said, grinning. "Well, at any rate, everything's fine here, I'll be going." She said, turning towards the door. I sighed.

"Bye Ma." I said, watching her leave.

Roxas' P.o.V.

I stumbled back to my apartment. i He sure was a lot cooler than I thought he'd be judging by the way he's always banging on the wall when I play my music too loud. But he seems like the kind of person to like that kind of music too? /i I thought as I opened my door and once again turned my music on to one of my favorite songs- Tilting the Hour glass by Alesana. I turned the volume down so that it wouldn't disturb my neighbors any further, and sat down at my desk. I pulled out another piece of paper and a pencil with a stick eraser and began to sketch. I didn't have cable, so that was my favorite form of entertainment. I did a few quick lines here and there to show a basic outline of what I wanted. After a few minutes, I started making my lines harder until they came to form a little fairy. She was sitting on the edge of a birdbath, her wings damaged, and a cat sitting behind her ready to pounce. I did feel sorry for the little fairy I'd created. Maybe I'd draw her again sometime all patched up or something. But that was for later. I pulled out a jar of jet black ink, careful not to spill it anywhere, I'd had that happen enough times already. I took out my pen, and dipped it in the little jar, and letting a drop of ink drip back into the jar. I outlined the fairy with intricate detail. While I waited for the ink to dry, I got up and put a mug of water in the microwave to heat up for some hot chocolate. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a packet of Mint-chocolate cocoa mix. All of a sudden, I couldn't see anything. I squinted to let my eyes get used to the sudden change in lighting. I threw the packet on the counter, and blindly felt my way through the kitchen, and finding a lighter. I turned it on and held it up so that I could see better, but it really didn't help much. I dug through the closet off in the dimly lit corner of the room. I finally found an oil lamp that was useable and lit it. Once again my eyes squinted to adjust to the lighting. I carried it over to my desk, and erased all the pencil lines, leaving the line art that would have to wait to be colored tomorrow. I put the drawing away in a folder and put everything away. i Well, not much else to do but sleep. It is getting kinda late, I should probably sleep. /i I walked over to my old couch that'd been brought in from my parent's old house, and flopped down on it, burying my face in the pillow and breathing in deeply. "Still smells like smoke." I mumbled, face still buried in the pillow. I turned my face so that I was facing the lamp on the table a few feet away. I started thinking about things as I stared at the flame.

Falling's P.o.V.

Roxas lied on his couch, thinking of one certain past tragedy.

He was asleep, in his own comfy bed, in his own room. He was half-conscious to what was going on, yet still dazed as he heard loud noises coming from outside and a ferocious beeping coming from the hall. He felt hot, did he have a fever? He yelled for his mother. When she didn't come, he walked over to his door and grabbed the handle. "AGHHH!!!" He yelled, pulling his hand away that had been burned by the doorknob, making a key hole-shaped mark circled by the outline of the knob. He was awake now, and he knew what was on the other side of that door. He quickly ran to his window and yanked it open, busting out the screen, leaving new cuts along his fists. He felt the cool air against his hot face. He climbed out onto the roof, and jumped down. He looked around, he saw his twin brother Sora in the fire truck sobbing. He prepared himself for the worst, if that was even possible, and sprinted to him, hugging him and letting a few tears slide down his own face. "What happened?" He asked, wiping the tears off his eyes.

"Surge protector caught on fire." Replied a fire fighter, since Sora was obviously in no position to talk at the moment.

"What about our parents? Are they okay? Where are they?" He asked frantically, but softly so that Sora wouldn't get more upset.

"We have them in ambulances now, they're on their way to the hospital. No word on their condition, but it doesn't seem too great." He replied grimly. At that point, Roxas started sobbing too as they were moved to an ambulance to get checked out for injuries. A few days later, they'd been informed that both of their parents died within a day of each other. From then on, Sora and Roxas lived with their grandmother, but she found that taking care of two teenaged boys was too difficult and they moved into a new apartment. Sora'd found a boyfriend ((Any guesses who? D)) and moved in with him, leaving Roxas to find a new apartment and live by himself. And thus, we get back to the story, ne?

Roxas' P.oV.

Tears streamed down my face at remembering something so terrible. I looked down at my hand, the hey hole scar still there, as well as some small ones from that damn screen. i I've really gotta stop thinking, I'll become a nervous wreck if I keep this up. /i I thought. "OH! My hot chocolate." I said to myself, wanting to get up, but not having the strength to. I just stayed where I was, watching the flame once more. But instead of getting that gloomy feeling, it reminded me of something good. Well, someone. Axel.


	4. Chapter four

The Boy Next Door.

Chapter four- Sexy outfits, nosebleeds, and waffles.

WARNING: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. If you don't like that sort of thing, stop reading. I don't want to hear your rude comments. For everybody else: Enjoy! Rated PG 13 for profanity, and BoyxBoy fluff.

Roxas P.oV.

"Mmmph…" I groaned, rolling over to face my clock, which was blank. i Did I unplug it in my sleep? No… the power went out. /i I remembered, seeing the oil lamp on the table that thankfully put itself out. I don't want another fire. Really.

I begrudgingly got up and shuffled off to the bathroom, running into the wall as I stumbled along. Thank God the water still worked, or we'd have a problem. I turned on the water to the shower, and undressed while I waited on it to warm up. I slipped into the shower, letting the warm water fall over my lightly tanned skin as I started to wake up. As soon as I was done, I grabbed a towel and dried my soaked hair to my best efforts before wrapping it around my waist and headed over to my bedroom.

I went through my messy closet and pulled out some clean clothes. I slipped on my tight black T-shirt, some dark bleach-spotted jeans, and two belts, one being a regular studded belt, and the other being a rainbow-colored studded belt. Hey, everybody's gotta have pride, right? Oh shut up, nobody asked you for your snarky opinions.

I walked back to the bathroom where I properly dried my hair with a hairdryer, combed, and spiked it. Finally I approved of my hair and grabbed an eyeliner pencil, and expertly applied it. I closed the lid and sat it back on my sink counter. I gave myself one final looking over before leaving the bathroom.

My stomach growled loudly signaling that it was time for breakfast. I sauntered to the kitchen and threw open the fridge, to find… no food. Well, no food that didn't need to be cooked. Everything was either frozen, or thawing for that matter. I closed the fridge to conserve what cold was still in there.

"Fast food it is then." I muttered as I slipped on my shoes. "Hmm, maybe what's-his-face would want to go get something. His power's probably shut off too, and I still owe him for helping me out yesterday." I said, thinking out loud. I grabbed my keys and my wallet and headed out the door, locking it on my way out. I went next door, but hesitated on knocking. What if he was still asleep? Oh well, it was worth a shot. I knocked on the door quietly. No answer. Maybe he wasn't home? I knocked louder and pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anybody inside. Whoosh, the door opened and…

Axel's P.o.V.

I awoke to my cell phone alarm going off, telling me to get up so I don't sleep in all afternoon. I grabbed some pants and clean boxers and got into the shower, turning the heat up all the way, and letting the water weigh down my bright red spikes. As I finished up in the shower, I started to dry off, but heard a knock on the door. If it was my Ma, she's got a key. If it was anybody else, they could wait. I pulled on my boxers and my pants and exited my bathroom, opening the door after a slightly louder knock came. What I was NOT expecting, was for my little visitor to end up falling on me as soon as I opened the door. "Whoa there! You okay?" I asked, catching him before he hurt himself… again. He just stood there, holding on to my arm for a minute, frozen. He slowly tilted his head up to look at me and nodded standing on his own, his face a bright pink. "So you wanted something?" I asked after a couple moments of uneasy silence. He nodded his head as if he were knocking himself out of a trance and rejoined the word again.

"Y-yeah. I was wondering, since we have no power, if you wanted to go get breakfast. I still owe you for yesterday and-"

"Sure, but I need to finish getting dressed okay?" I replied coolly, opening the door and motioning him in. "I'll be out in a minute, you can wait in here."

He nodded. "Okay." He said, watching me retreat to my bedroom.

Roxas' P.o.V.

I fell forward, right onto something slightly damp. Upon closer examination, it was… Axel. Half naked. And slightly wet. What exactly had I intruded on? I had no idea, but all I could do was stare as he stopped me from falling. Finally, he snapped me out of it and I asked him to breakfast. He accepted my invitation, and let me in so he could finish getting dressed, which may or may not be a good thing. I mentally slapped myself for that one. I looked around the apartment again, it was about the same as it was last night, except brighter due to the sunlight pouring in through the window. On the coffee table, I saw a book called i _Freak the Mighty /i _ and decided to pick it up. I read the first page before hearing a door open. I looked up to see Axel walking into the room. I hurriedly closed the book and sat it back down. Too late though, he already caught me going through his stuff. Great. He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's a good book, a little on the 'For pre-teens' side, but I like it. You can borrow it sometime if you want." He said, grabbing his keys off the bar that separated the kitchen and the living room, and walked toward the door.

"Okay." I said, putting the book back down and walking over to him. My eyes scanned over him, he was wearing a plain black wife-beater and some torn, baggy jeans. His hair was spiky again now that it'd dried out. "You look…good." I said, feeling my cheeks grow warm, but keeping as much of a straight face as I could. Maybe he wouldn't take it the wrong way? And if he did, oh well. I wasn't going to tell him that. He seemed like the arrogant type who i knew /i they were sexy and i loved /i people to tell him that.

He gave a devious smirk before letting his eyes wander over me. I just stood there with my arms crossed and my hip jutted out to the side.

"Really now? I think I look pretty plain next to your sexy outfit. Do you wear that kind of thing everyday? Or is it just because you wanted to look good in front of me?" He replied, copying my pose, with his added smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do wear this kind of- Hey! Did you just call me sexy?!" I all but yelled.

"And what if I did?" He said, his smirk faltering a bit, but stayed in place for the most part. I shook my head not knowing exactly what to say.

"Thanks I guess." I said, walking towards the door. "We better get going before it's LUNCH time." I said, opening the door and waiting for him to follow. He patted me on the shoulder before chuckling.

"Joking little guy. Don't worry, I'm not gonna rape you in my car or anything." He said, following me out and locking his door.

Axel's P.o.V.

Actually, I did kinda mean it. But it's his fault for wearing something like that out to breakfast right? His eyes got big at my last statement, which got me laughing.

"I didn't think you were going to but…" He started, backing away slowly. I chuckled and shook my head. Does he always take things so seriously? I grabbed his arm and dragged him along behind me. Finally he gave in and started walking out to the parking lot. We finally found my little black car and I opened the door for him, bowing like a butler would for royalty.

"Here we are mada-ow!" He smacked me over the head.

"I'm not a girl. No matter how hard it is on you." He muttered, climbing in the passengers seat. I climbed in the drivers side and buckled up. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He replied with a confused look on his face. I rolled my eyes and reached across him. "What are you doing?!" He screeched as I grabbed the seatbelt and buckled it. I could tell his face was turning red again, but I didn't acknowledge that fact.

"You're gonna need that." I replied as if nothing had happened, turning the key in the ignition and starting up the car.

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time. Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine. My radio was loud. I saw Roxas reach for the knob and grinned as he turned it up all the way to one of my favorite songs: B.Y.O.B. by System of a Down. You know how hard it is to sit still during that song? Very. Very. Hard. He started head banging, and I took that on as a challenge. We tried to outdo each other, totally throwing my efforts to get my hair too look good right out the window. All of a sudden, he stopped. I thought I won our little "competition" and smirked at him, only to see him holding his hands over his face with blood dripping through his fingers.

"Holy shit! Roxas! What did you do?" I yelled, going through the glove box for some tissues or napkins or SOMETHING. I finally found a travel pack of tissues waaay in the back and handed them to him. He grabbed a few with his bloody hand and tried to wipe all the crimson liquid off himself. He shook his head and then tilted it back.

"Nosebleed." He said, closing his eyes, his cheeks red from both head banging and embarrassment. I'd say more from the latter. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"You know, I think you're the only person I've ever seen get a nosebleed from head banging. I should submit that to the World Record books or something." I joked. He replied by flipping me off and turning the volume back down now that it was a some-what slow song. "Hey! No! That's a good song!" I said, turning it up and singing a few lines to it. "Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place, such a lovely face." He groaned.

"Stoooop!" He whined, his hands over his ears. "You're butchering it!" He said, finally gaining control over the blood pouring out of his head to stop tilting it back. I chuckled.

"Oh, you think you could do better?" I said, smirking. He probably could, I'm not the best singer in the world. He laughed and waited for the next verse to come up. Now, I thought he'd be better than me, but what I didn't expect was for him to be really, really good. I just listened as he sang.

"Her mind is tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends. How they dance in the courtyard, sweeeeeet summer sweat. Some dance to remember, some dance to forget." He stopped singing at that and turned to look at me, his face was tinged with pink, but he still had a smirk on his face that said he i knew /i he'd won. I smiled, not a smirk, but an actual smile.

"You're good Roxy." Was all I said before actually pulling out of the parking lot since we'd been sitting there for a good five minutes, and in that time managed to cause bodily damage and teach me a little something about Roxas.

Roxas' P.o.V.

Heh, I guess a year of choir in high school paid off today. You know, I was i going /i to say "Thanks. You know I was kidding about you butchering it, you're not i that /i bad." But then… he called me Roxy. I whacked him over the head for the second time today. "Do not call me that." I said. Crossing my arms and looking out the window, turning my head so that he couldn't see the tiny smile that found its way to my lips.

"Aww come on Roxy. Don't be that way." He said, as failed attempt to get me to turn around. The only person I'd ever let call me Roxy was my twin brother Sora. And that's only because he wouldn't stop, so eventually I gave in.

Axel reached over to me again, but instead he ran his fingers lightly down my sides, making me giggle and squirm. Damn it, how'd he know I was ticklish?

"Hehe, got you to laugh." He said, focusing his acidic green eyes back on the road. I glared at him and crossed my arms again.

"But that wasn't fair!" I shouted as we pulled up to McDonalds. I waited for Axel to park his car before jumping out. He shuffled to the front doors and went in. I read the menu, and much to my horror, they stopped selling breakfast two hours ago. I groaned. "I knew we should have left earlier!" I whined as Axel turned around, pulling me by the arm back to his car.

"It's okay Roxy, I know a place that sells breakfast no matter what time it is!" He smiled and dashed to his car, me right behind him, letting the "Roxy" thing go for the sake of me eating before I died of starvation. As soon as we got in the car, he started it and took off down the road to the part of town with the older stores and restaurants.

"And just exactly what restaurant are we going to?" I asked, my question quickly answered by a big yellow sign that read "Waffle House". "Ohhh I haven't been here since I was little!" I squealed, unbuckling and hopping out, him laughing at my excitedness. "Oh shove it. I'm hungry."

"Me too. But I come in here all the time." He walked in, me trailing behind him.

"Axel!" I heard a girl squeal as he was glomped to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Falling. Get. Off. I. Can't. Breath." He said, prying the light brown haired girl off of him. She stood up, offering a hand to him, which he took and stood up.

"Right. Sorry 'bout that." She said, grinning. Her glance fell to me and she giggled, nudging him in the arm. "So who's this cutie? It's been a while since you brought anybody here. Last time it- mmmph." She couldn't finish because Axel had clamped his hand over her mouth, which she bit causing him to let go.

"This," He said, motioning towards me. "is Roxas. He lives in the apartment next door." I gave a small wave before scanning the small place. There were about fifteen tables and the kitchen was right where everybody could watch the chefs cook. For some reason I hoped that she would be our waitress rather than the cook.

"Here, you can be my customers!" She said, pulling us both to a table she was assigned to. We sat down, and I picked up a menu. Axel seemed to already know what he was getting, so he didn't bother. "Do you need a minute to decide?" She asked. I nodded. "I'll be back in a few then!" She said, speeding off to another table where a couple people were seated.

"Why do you call her Falling?" I asked Axel, who sighed as if he were getting ready to tell a long story. He thought about it for a minute before explaining.

"Well. You see, her and her friend, Random are the only ones that know each other's real names besides the manager, and he's sworn to secrecy. And trust me, you don't want them to have a reason to want revenge on you." He explained, and looked around as if he were looking for something. "Falling!" He called.

"Yeah?" She asked, right behind him, making him jump. Thus, causing me to laugh. He shook his head, most likely all too used to that.

"Is today Random's day off?" He asked her. She nodded, pulling out her cell phone.

"It is… but it won't be in a minute." She speed-texted Random and put her phone back in her pocket. She smiled and turned to me. "So you know what you want yet Rox?" She asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. I shook my head and glanced down at the menu again while she jotted down Axel's order. I finally decided on two chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns. Once she took our order, she left. Only to be replaced by another squealing girl.

"Axel!" She hugged him and sat down in the seat next to him. "Who's your friend here?" She asked, pointing to me. Falling walked over to us with our drinks and sat them down on the table.

"This is Roxas!" She said, walking over to Random and whispering something in her ear that apparently made them both squeal and giggle before they walked away. "Your food will be out in a bit!" Falling said before returning to her job. Well, as much of her job that she can get done while she was talking to Random at the same time. I turned my attention back to Axel, who was staring at the table with a light blush on his cheeks.

"What did she say?" I asked curiously. He just shook his head.

"You don't need to know just yet." Whatever it was, I didn't feel the need to ask any further. Finally, our food came. My mouth started watering when I saw the giant chocolate chip waffles that were set down in front of me. I put butter on them and drowned them in maple syrup before scarfing down my food.

"You're gonna get a sugar coma ya know." Axel said, watching me stuff my face. I was too hungry to really care, but he just laughed and started eating his own waffles.

"At least I'll die happy." I said, after I downed half of a waffle. He laughed again and poured lots of maple syrup on his own waffles.

"Now I can die happy too." He smiled and started eating again. Really, you know how much sugar is in that stuff? A lot apparently, because after about ten minutes, we were more hyper than Falling and Random. And after we paid and left, we decided to go someplace to spend all our extra energy. We left the car where it was, and started walking around the old part of town.


	5. Chapter five

The Boy Next Door

Chapter 5- Caffeine hangovers, Tigger and Eeyore are reunited.

WARNING: Yaoi/BoyxBoy fluffyness. Turn back now if you're a dumby homophobe kays? If you are fully okay with it, continue.

Roxas' P.o.V.

After about an hour of running around the "Olde" part of town, the sugar-high-drunkenness wore off. Slightly. Just enough for us to stop having random laughing fits, and getting kicked out of stores claiming we were "Too much of a disturbance." for their mostly-empty stores. Cheyah. Whatever. So, we'd resorted to walking along the sidewalks giggling at each other, which only seemed to make us laugh even more, sorta like a chain-reaction and we couldn't stop no matter how much we needed air in our lungs to continue laughing. Then all of a sudden, BANG, I stopped walking and leaned against a building, holding my face in my hands. I heard Axel's footsteps stop and turn back toward me.

"Roxy! Are you okay? Did you get another nosebleed or what?" He said, trying to pry a hand off of my face so he could see what was wrong. I shook my head, not willing to say anything. This was undoubtedly one of the WORST sugar-headaches I'd ever gotten. He stopped trying to loosen my death-grip on my hands and looked at me for a minute, trying to figure out what I was doing. The only thing I could think of to do was let out a low groan and start massaging my temples, my eyes squinted shut to keep out the much un-wanted sunlight. At this, he chuckled. Jerk. "You need some pills? Pills do seem to be the answer to everything."

I nodded my head slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. I think lots and lots of water would have worked fairly well too, but not as well as the painkillers. He sighed and thought for a minute, reaching into the pockets of his jacket. "Well, we'll have to go to a gas station or something. But I'm not too sure where the closest one is… Think ya can walk?" He asked, kneeling down slightly so that he was eye level. No, I'm not THAT short. He's insanely tall.

I shook my head, squinting; my eyes open to see if there were any drug stores around, which there weren't.

"You could just leave me here." I mumbled, my eyes still getting used to the light. I could see a small frown on his face before he shook his head.

"No, I couldn't do that. I'd feel bad if something happened to you." He said. He was silent for a minute as he kept thinking of what to do. I closed my eyes and leaned back up against the wall, starting to doze off when he spoke again. "I could… carry you?" He asked, kneeling down so that if I accepted, I could get on his back. Which I did.

He wrapped his arms under my legs to keep me from falling off, and I wrapped mine around his neck for the same purpose, trying not to choke him. My eyes getting tired from squinting, I closed them again and rested my cheek on his shoulder. After a few seconds of getting re-adjusted, I felt him start walking again.

His red spiky hair tickled my face as he turned his head back to look at me. The best he could anyway.

"Hey. No falling asleep up there!" He said, rolling his shoulder so that my face was pushed off of it. I groaned, but kept my eyes closed and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"And you keep your eyes on the road." I mumbled, feeling his hair sweep across me once more as he re-focused his eyes in front of him. I giggled quietly from being tickled by the fiery locks, making him chuckle and shake his head, earning more giggles and suppressed laughter form me. I tightened my arms around his neck, making him gasp, and stop moving his damn head. "Stop it." I mumbled.

"Aww Roxy, you're no fun at all." He said.

"Stop it." I said again, not really willing to elaborate.

"But I did stop!!" He whined. I sighed and rolled my eyes behind my eyelids.

"Calling me Roxy." I said. He chuckled again, turning his head back.

"Oh come on. You know I'll win." He stated matter-of-factly. I didn't say anything after that, because chances are, if I spent a lot of time around Axel, I'd get used to him calling me Roxy. That's how it went with- Ow! I jerked up to see what we'd crashed into.

Coffee brown spikes, followed by silky silver hair.

"Oh God." I groaned.

Axel's P.o.V.

I turned my head around to Roxy, after him groaning about the people we'd crashed into and raised a brow. "You know them Roxy?" I asked, turning back to the two, who couldn't be much older than Roxy if at all. Getting a better look at The shorter of the two, I realized he looked REALLY familiar. "Holy shit Roxy, this one looks JUST like you." I said.

"That's because I'm his twin-WAIT did you just call him "Roxy"? He doesn't let ANYBODY do that. Except me!" The brunet said, bouncing over to Roxas, who groaned again. "Roxy!! How are you? What are you doing with yourself lately?! Ohhh is this your i boyfriend /i ?" He kept rambling on, though at that boyfriend statement/I got slightly uneasy and thought about putting Rox down, but decided against it, it'd be kinda rude. I looked back to the silver haired teen in front of me, giving him a nod and holding out my hand for him to shake.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" I said, shaking his own outstretched hand. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What, is that supposed to be? A crappy slogan so that people don't forget how to spell a four letter long name?" He said, letting his hand fall down to the side. I smirked and nodded.

"Maybe."

"Jesus Christ, stop with the questions and let me answer Tigger!" Came a voice I knew as Roxy's.

"Tigger? Isn't that the name of a bouncy guy on Winnie-The-Pooh?" I asked, finally letting Roxy down after being prodded in the sides by this "Tigger" Roxas sighed and regained his balance.

"First of all, Sora," he said, motioning to his twin. "I'm okay. I've been excepted to a university and I start there in a few months. I do have a job at a bookstore. And no, Axel is NOT my boyfriend. He's my neighbor." He sighed again and turned back to me, pointing at Sora. I could see a light blush had spread across his cheeks. "This is my twin brother Sora. I've called him Tigger since we were little because he's so bouncy all the time." He smirked at Sora, who stuck his tongue out at Rox.

"And I call him Eeyore, because he's always so glooooomy!" I looked back toward Roxy, my brows knitted together.

"Roxy, gloomy? Not as long as I've known him. He's been a handful." I said. Sora gaped at me, trying to comprehend the meaning of what I'd just said.

"ROXY?! You sure this is my brother?! How'd he pull that off? Unless…" He gasped. "Did you get him drunk or anything?" He started rambling off something about a party and some guy named Luxord, and strip poker. Roxy promptly clamped a hand over Sora's mouth, muffling out the story I had trouble making sense out of to begin with. His face was bright red with both embarrassment, and anger. He shrieked and pulled his hand away, wiping it on Sora's shirt, who was giggling and walked over to the silver haired mystery boy, and linking arms with his.

I laughed and pointed to the other two. "So that's Sora, who's the other one?" I asked.

"That would be his boyfriend, and the reason I'd rather not stay with Sora, Riku." He said.

"How come you don't wanna live with them?" I asked, the answer coming to me as soon as I asked, Sora's face flushed and Roxy laughing.

"I have my reasons. Trust me." He said, his laughter stopping by a semi-glare he'd earned from Riku.

"So you wanna go get something to eat? We can catch up and stuff like that." Sora said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Both Roxas and I groaned.

"No more fooooood!" He whined.

"Yeah, we kinda just ate, and Roxy has a terrible sugar-induced headache." I said, frowning at Roxas, who we still needed to get pills for.

Riku shrugged. "You don't i have /i to eat." He said. Sora nodded.

"And you can get some water; they probably have some painkillers in a drug store near the coffee shop." He added. Rox's head perked up.

"Okay." He said, walking back over to me and motioning to get back up so that I could carry him once more. I obliged and we stared walking. I didn't see Sora or Riku following, so I turned around, only to see Sora pouting, and Riku about to give into something. I chuckled as Sora jumped onto Riku's back, just like Roxy did to me. Riku, in turn, gave me a glare that said "This is all your fault." I grinned and started walking. Though to tell the truth, I had no idea where we were going. Good thing Riku did, so I just followed him there.

As soon as we got to the small Café, we sat down in a booth. Sora and Riku both asked for food, Roxas groaned as the waitress asked if he'd like anything. I shook my head and asked if they had any Tylenol. She nodded and went back to call our order in and get Roxy his painkillers.

"So. Roxas, how's life?" Riku asked the blonde who currently had his head down on the table.

"Didn't we already go through this?" He groaned looking up and squinting at the light.

"Yeah… but you didn't say too much! We want a full report on how Roxy's doing!" Sora bounced, impatient for his food to come.

Rox shrugged.

"There's not much to tell. The apartment's fine, My job pays somewhat decently." He said, closing his eyes briefly, trying to think of something else that would satisfy his rather hyper twin. "The people in my building are cool I guess." He shot a glance at me, and I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, but if you keep it up with all that loud music you're gonna get your ass kicked out of the building." I said, getting an eye roll from Roxy.

" i Really /i , what is it with you and banging on the walls all the time? We i do /i listen to the same kind of music you know." He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well. I'd rather you not get kicked out anyway, seeing as how I'm just getting to know you. Besides, you're the only one remotely close to my age." I sniggered.

"That's true… there are a lot of old people aren't there?" He faintly giggled.

"Thanks… I guess?" He added.

"No problem." I said shortly, smiling down to the blondie.

I heard a squeak from across the booth we were sitting in to see Sora with his hands over his mouth and bouncing around in his seat. I gave you a confused look, and looked back to Rox for an explanation for his brother's… squeakiness. That didn't last long as Roxas threw little packets of sugar at Sora, trying to shut him up. "No offence Roxy, but I think the last thing he needs is sugar." I smirked.

"But he won't… shut… up...!" He said through clenched teeth, his blush pretty apparent.

"Awwww! Roxy's bluuuuushing!!!" Came a sing-song Sora, dodging more packets of artificial sweetners and the like.

Eventually, Rox stopped after receiving strange looks from several customers at the Café.

"So, Roxy, you sure you don't have a boyfriend?" Sora risked asking. Roxy sighed, and Sora opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by his blonde twin by:

"And no Tigg, I don't have a girlfriend either." He said, rolling his eyes at the defeated brunet.

"Then we have to fix you up with someone!" Sora said enthusiastically, and I swear he was looking at me with a mischievous grin that sorta made me feel uneasy. Rox followed Sora's gaze towards me and smacked him upside the head.

"NO! I am quite capable of doing that myself!" He retaliated. Sora's grin only intensified and he gave a smug look that said "I knew it!"

Wow was this awkward. At least the conversation was changed due to the arrival of Sora and Riku's food. Riku by the way, not very talkative. Yeah, thought I'd put that out there.

The waitress had short black hair, and was dressed pretty… skimpy for lack of a better word. She smiled and sat Rox's Tylenol and glass of water down in front of him, and sat the rest of the food in front of it's respective orderer.

Roxy took his pills, downed the glass of water, and pulled an ipod out of his pocket, turning the volume up all the way and resting his head on his arms that were sitting on the table. Sora frowned but otherwise ignored Rox, eating his food and chattering away to Riku who was actually listening intently.

I turned my attention back to the blonde, taking his ipod out of his hand and looking at the screen to see what song was playing. I smiled when I saw the name "Stairway to Heaven" running across the screen.

I promptly took one of the ear buds and joined in listening to the almost tranquilizing song.

Rox looked up, slightly dazed from being almost asleep. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, lying back down on the table. I let out a contented sigh and laid my head down on the table as well, my mouth barely three inches from Roxy's ear-budless ear. I smirked and waited for a part in the song with vocals.

"If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now  
It's just a spring clean for the May Queen. Yes there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run. There's still time to change the road you're on." I half whispered and half sang smiling innocently as Rox jumped slightly and turned his head toward mine to look me in the eye.

"So not only do you take one of my ear buds, but you fuck up yet i another /i good song?" He teased. I could feel my face, once again tinge a light pink from the closeness of his face to mine, but I just grinned, trying to ignore it.

"All part of the services." I replied, letting myself drift off, listening to the song. Roxy seemed to be doing the same because he didn't say anything more after that. The only reason I snapped out of my trance, was because of a series of giggles coming from across the table. Any guesses? Oh yes, Sora seemed to like tease Rox as much as possible. That's siblings for ya, huh? But this time, Riku intervened by kissing Sora into shutting up. I grinned. Maybe he isn't all that bad after all.

"There now Sora, we don't want Roxas to be mad at you already huh?" He said. Roxas started giggling at the bright-red brunet, who just nodded.

After about half an hour of chatter and catching up with one another, Roxy had to go to work.

"So I'll see you later then?" I asked, now standing outside our apartments.

"Of course." He smiled and waved as he went in to get ready for his job at the book store. Oh yes, I had a feeling I'd see him around pretty soon.


	6. Chapter six

The Boy Next door

The Boy Next door.

Chapter 6- Fun 'n flames.

DISCLAIMER- I don't NOT own ANY of these Characters!! Geeze. I think you'd people would get it by oh, I dunno, chapter 6? I do own Falling, who is me. And Random is Randomglompgirl. But this is AkuRoku, sooooo yeah. Don't like, don't read, Mkay?

bRoxas' P.o.V./b

"Yo, Axe, you ready?" I asked through Axel's apartment door. It's been about a week since I had my little accident, Axel and I have become pretty good friends I guess. He's the only person I can hang out with that's relatively my age besides my brother or Riku. Kinda depressing, right? Well, I guess it's better to have a few good friends than a bunch of shitty ones. I pressed my ear against the door, listening to any movement coming from inside. I heard something fall, accompanied by a few distant curses. I guessed he was in the bathroom or his bedroom.

"I'll be out in a few, come on in, it's not locked." I walked in, and plopped on the couch. It was then that I noticed the place smelled….. different? But very familiar. My brows knitted together, I looked around the room trying to find the source of the cinnamon-ish smell. I glanced over to a small end table in one corner of the room and saw smoke rising in small twists before vanishing. My first instinct: yell FIRE and put it out. Or run. Whichever one seems most logical. But the thing is, I didn't see any fire, only the tiny plumes of smoke. Curious, I investigated. I quickly realized that it wasn't a fire at all, but a couple sticks of incense burning in a jar of sand. I sighed in relief and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet and spicy smell.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" Came a voice over my shoulder.

"HOSHI-! Axel!" I yelled, jumping and spinning around to face the smirking red head. He had his normal attire of baggy pants and a tight T-shirt. I let out a sigh. "Don't DO that. God, nearly gave me a heart attack." Axel just chuckled and pulled on his shoes.

"c'mon blondie! We're gonna miss the movie!" He whined. I rolled my eyes before heading over to the door again.

"Calm down Cinnastix, we've got plenty of time."

"Cinnastix?" He asked, raising a slender eyebrow and giving me a perplexed look.

I nodded.

"You always smell like cinnamon." I gave as a short reply. He lifted his shirt to his face, taking a deep breath and gave me a weird look.

"I think I smell like Axel." He laughed. I shrugged.

"I think Axel smells like cinnamon." I said, he simply shrugged and headed of the door, opening it and walking out, but not before holding It open for me.

"Blondie's first." He said, bowing as I passed him. I grinned and curtsied, holding up and invisible skirt as I did so.

"Thank you, sir." I laughed.

Finally we got out to his car and hopped in.

"What time does Sora want us to meet up anyway?" I asked.

"Three." He replied, starting the car, which in turn, blared music I'm sure anybody within a mile's radius could hear.

I glanced down at the clock in the dashboard, which read a little after two.

"And why, pray tell are we leaving so early? The movie theater's only ten minutes away tops."

"Well, a certain twin of yours would probably have a bitch fit if we were late." He said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Sora's a little… eccentric."

"Does he take Ritalin?"

"No."

"He needs it."

"Shut up!" I yelled, punching his arm.

"Geesh, chill. No need to take out your anger and frustration on poor Axel!" He gave a look of mock hurt.

"Poor Axel my ass." I snapped.

"Aww, now don't be that way." He said, turning towards me and pulling me into a hug.

"Axel!" I yelled, gripping the steering wheel he'd let go of as the car swerved.

"God damn it! Pay attention to the road or I'm going to have to drive!" I yelled at him, smacking his head as he got the car going in the RIGHT direction.

"Sorry." He said, hanging his head.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just… be careful, okay? I'm not sure, but I think Sora would go ape shit all over your ass if something happened to me."

He let out a nervous chuckle.

"I bet he would." He said, smirking as we pulled into the parking lot.

I glanced back down to the clock, we still had about half an hour until the movie started. I sighed and got out of the car.

"What are we even WATCHINH in the first-OOF?!" I started as I was tackled by an overly-hyper Sora.

"Come on Roxy, we're gonna be LAAATEEE!"

I collected myself and gave an accusing glance in Riku's direction.

He held his hands up in a defensive manner.

"How many latte's have you had today, Sora?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

He was quiet for a moment, as if he was counting.

"Well?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno! Riiiikkkuuuuu…. How many did you buy me before we were kicked out?" He asked, turning toward his silver haired boyfriend.

"Oh, way to be a traitor!" Riku yelled, playfully punching the overly caffeinated brunette on the shoulder. Sora punched him back, and you know what that means? I'll tell you, it means they started play-fighting. Lovely. From uyears/u of experience, I can tell you the outcome of any fight between those two: Riku will have Sora pinned down in a minute or two, but have to let him up because of the whining and the fact that he gets Sora's best "puppy dogs eyes", which he can't hold up against. It would explain how my twin got his hands on all that coffee though.

"Gahh, you guys! If you wanna bang each other, don't do it in the middle of the parking lot!" I yelled. They instantly got up, blushing.

"Movie time, movie time!" Sora giggled and ran into the movie theater, pulling the older teen with him as Axel and I walked casually behind them.

"I hope to God you aren't that hyper after a couple cups of coffee." He said, shaking his head and laughing at my brunette twin's antics.

"Nah, I only stay up that late if I have too much sugar. Now if you wanna see me HYPER, give me a couple Rock Stars! Wooaahh man, you could have sworn I was drunk!" I laughed.

"Oh, not like a little kid should know what that's like, right?" Axel replied in a mocking tone.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, glaring at the red-head. "I'm NOT a little kid! You're only older by a few years, you know!"

"Four years, Roxy, four years." He stated, matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"What about you, Mr. Cinnastix? Are YOU a straightedge?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He was quiet for a moment, probably deciding whether or not to tell the truth.

"I guess not… couple drinks here and there. 'cept for those wild college parties!" He joked. "I did quit smoking a while ago, so no worries! Axel's gonna be around for a while!" He chuckled and smirked.

I nodded somewhat approvingly.

"Well then, that's good." I said as we approached the movie theater.

"Gooooooosh! You two took forever! I was gonna go find seats without you!" Sora whined.

"Uhmm, Sora, we've got a while until the movie starts, you know." I said, pushing the doors open and walking up to the counter to buy our tickets.

"Mkay, well, what ARE we seeing, anyway? I never did get an answer."

Sora held up two tickets, his own, and Riku's apparently.

"Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street!" He tried to say in a creepy voice, which didn't work out terribly well in his current state of mind.

"Sweeeet." Axel grinned.

"A demon….barber?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Axel, Sora, and Riku stared at me in shock.

"You mean you've NEVER heard of Sweeney Todd?!" Sora asked me.

"…no?" I replied. No more words were exchanged between us as I found myself being dragged toward the dark movie theater.

"Wait! I want popcorn!" yelled.

"Oh yeah, me too! And I want Swedish fish, an icy with a bamboo thingy around it so my hands don't get cold, and those chocolate coins, you know? Thhaaannkkss!" Sora yelled back to Riku, who rolled his eyes.

"I'll get some popcorn, Roxy!" Axel yelled, laughing at us before I disappeared into the giant, dark room.

"Let's go on a cinematic adventure Roxy!" Sora giggled happily. I rolled my eyes.

"You have GOT to lay off the Dane Cook, Sora, it's not good for your health.

"B-but Roxyyyy! It's DC!" He exclaimed, holding up his middle and ring fingers in the Dane Cook sign.

"Whatever, let's just find out seats, okay?"

"Ohh, do you want seats in the back? How about the front? Ah! I know! How about the middle?! Come on, chase me to the middle!!" Sora giggled and darted to the middle rows.

We chose our seats and sat down just as the theater dimmed and previews started.

"Ohh, that looks good!" Sora giggled, and pointed to the screen without even looking away. I sighed and looked around, Axel and Riku still hadn't gotten back yet.

"Where are they?" I asked. Sora shrugged without looking away. I started looking around only to find them standing by the doors and looking rather annoyed trying to find us. I giggled and stood up, trying to get their attention.

"Sit down!" Some guy behind us growled.

"It's PREVIEWS! Get over it already!" I snapped as I walked down to the entrance.

"THERE you are! Here, we can share, right?" He said, holding up a large popcorn.

"Heh, sure. Hurry up, the movie's gonna start soon and I don't wanna hear it from the asshole behind us." I said, Riku nodded and followed after me. Axel just stood there staring at the screen.

"Looks stupid." He said, pointing to the screen where a chick-flick was previewing.

"Oh my God, you're all the same!" I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to the seats.

By the time we got back, Sora and Riku were already snogging their brains out. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey you two, movie's starting soon, you know." Axel chuckled and moved a seat down. I sat down next to him as an awkward silence settled in, which seems like it lasted an hour, but it was really only a minute or so, because the movie started soon after.

I glanced down at the popcorn. I ureally/u wanted some, but it was in between Axel's legs. Wow, weird place to set popcorn down, huh? I figured I would just wait until he offered me some, but after "Mrs. Lovett" Helena started singing Worst Pies In London, my stomach growled. Timidly, I reached for the popcorn, my eyes focused on the screen. To my horror, the only thing that met my fingers was the jean fabric covering Axel's leg.

"Roxas, pay attention to the movie! This is NO time to feel Axel up!" Sora giggled and handed the popcorn back to said redhead, who was chuckling and I bet if the lights were on, was blushing.

"Like you're one to talk! I was utrying/u to get some upopcorn/u thankyouverymuch!" I hissed loudly.

"Shhhhhh!" came a voice from those prudes behind us. Three or four "shh's" came after that one.

I swear, they went to Shush School. Pro Shushers you could say.

b TIME SKIP TO AFTER LE MOVIE! Db

We walked out of the movie theater, singing and laughing to Epiphany. or what I remember of it. Catchy song, really

My stomach growled again, and I looked to Sora.

"Riiiikkkuuuuu! I'm hunggrryyy!" Sora whined for me, because I'm too badass to whine like that to outside the family.

A/N: -cough-Pruuuuuude-cough-

"Weeell…I know two waitresses at Waffle House Who would LOVE to meet you!" Axel smirked. Realization dawned on me.

"Oooh damn." I said.

"Awww Roxy , they're…fun!" He said, pouting.

I sighed and muttered something along the lines of "Yeah, fun. I use that term lightly."

"Okay! Let's go!" The tall red-head said excitedly.

I opened the door to his car and flopped down on the seat as he told Riku how to get there.

Axel waltzed back to the car grinning. "Ready to go?" He asked, starting the car up. I crossed my arms and slouched as far down as my seatbelt would let me. He pouted again. "Awwww come ooon Roxy. Are you mad?" He asked.

I didn't reply right away. Mad? No, not really. A tad annoyed? Possibly. Sleepy? Oh yes.

I shook my head.

"Tired. Don't feel like going anywhere." I mumbled.

"Well then, I'll just have to carry you in, hmm?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes as we pulled into the parking lot.

I slowly got out of the car and started walking, only to feel the ground disappear out from under my feet as I was lifted bridal-style by Axel.

"Aah! What the?" I stammered, feeling my face flush.

"Heh, I wasn't joking." He grinned and budged the door open with his hip. I pouted and crossed my arms. He sat me down in a booth, and right away, I could here squealing. Lovely.

"Aiiii! Axel! Long time no see!" Falling said, giving him a hug.

"Why hello there Roxy. It's been a while, huh?" Random said, sitting down on the seat next to me. I shrugged and put my head down as I heard Sora and Riku come in. "Ohmygosh,Roxy,helooksjustlikeyouonlydifferant!" I heard Falling squeal. Heh. I smirked and nodded. Axel came and sat down across from me, poking my shoulder.

"You gonna order the same thing as last time?" He asked.

I shook my head. No, I was not gonna order the stuff that almost put me in a sugar-induced coma. Thank you.

"Regular waffles, coke." I said, looking over to Sora, who was chattering away with the two girls. Riku came and sat down next to Axel, sighing.

"Never again, Axel. Never again will I listen to you when you say to go places." He said, glaring at the redhead, who shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh, but your uke seems to be having fun." He snickered.

A guy came over and took our order. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Who're you?" He asked. Oh, sometimes I question his intelligence level.

The brunette boy smiled "I'm Taylor, desu! The new manager! The old one got…called away…. Yes, anyway. We have a new menu item, they're Toasty cakes! Wanna try?" I shrugged and nodded.

After we all ate, which by the way, toasty cakes were pretty much the BEST fucking thing ever on the face of the Earth, we left.

I plopped myself down in Axel's car and Riku and Sora went back to their place.

"Damn. What's with all this traffic?" I heard Axel say. I opened my eyes, not realizing I'd fallen asleep. There was quite a bit of traffic, actually. The cars around us had come to a stop and police officers were walking around talking to people. Axel waved one over here.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Building's on fire. Everybody was ordered out." He said before walking away.

My heart sunk a bit. I hate fires.

"Lot of fucking help he was." Axel mumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Wanna go check it out?" He asked. I shrugged and got out of the car. We walked up the sidewalk a bit before I started seeing smoke rising up in the sky and fire trucks. I quickened my pace a bit, fear setting in. I suddenly stopped, dead in my tracks. Axel seemed to do the same as we both realized that it wasn't just any building that was on fire, it was OUR building. I stared, wide-eyed.

The only thing I know that happened next, was hearing somebody call my name.

i"Roxas! Rox-/i


End file.
